Electrical stimulation therapy or electrotherapy may be used to treat various health disorders, such as obesity and gastroparesis, by applying electrical signals having specific waveforms through a pair of stimulation electrodes. Some types of electrotherapy involve placing electrodes into a muscularis layer of a gastrointestinal wall or on a surface of the liver. To supply the electrotherapeutic signals, a stimulator or pacer may be positioned subcutaneously. The stimulation electrodes may be implanted in a patient through invasive or open surgery, which may involve making an incision into the patient's skin and gaining access into his/her abdominal cavity. Invasive or open surgical procedures have drawbacks compared to minimally invasive or endoscopic ones. Such drawbacks may include higher complication rates (including higher risks of infection) and longer recovery times. Due to these drawbacks, minimally invasive or endoscopic therapeutic procedures may be desirable, including minimally invasive or endoscopic procedures for implanting stimulation electrodes in a patient and/or for delivering a stimulation device and connecting the stimulation device to stimulation electrodes. Furthermore, although applying electrodes to a surface of a patient's liver may provide some beneficial electrotherapeutic effects, it may be desirable to specifically target certain nerves within the liver for stimulation, and implant stimulation electrodes inside the liver at or near these targeted nerves.